visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLOW: FROGS ~Keronpa Teikoku no Gyakushu~
FROGS ~Keronpa Teikoku no Gyakushu~ is a song by FLOW. Romaji Mukashi mukashi no hanashi kyuukyoku no shinka de haete kitaze ashi Futsuriai na dou ni sashita you na joutai ore wa warai mono Dakedo PYONPYON haneru kono kyakuryoku wo namecha komaruze Sarani daigasshou de ore no bisei wo kikashite ageyou KUWAA KERO KERO KERO ame yo furefure KUWA KUWA KUWA It's show time Tobikome! Shinka no akashi Dive into another world Tobidase! Shinka wo shimese Fling to the over the rainbow Sakebe! KERO! KERO! Ore ga ou-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa TONOSAMA KERO! KERO! Ore ga kami-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa ore-sama Tonde tonde tonde Tottemo tonda dake Bou ga ippon atta to sa Happa ja nai yo kaeru da yo Ame ga ZAAZAA futte kite Atto iu ma ni kaeru da yo AKA ya ao ya GAMA ushi ni DARUMA GAERU mada minu RAIBARU Soko doke shigarami kakiwake susumuze nattaru TONOSAMA Jama suru yatsura wa yousha wa shi nee I am going my way Kaeru no ko wa kaeru? Makeoshimi daro? Ore wa kyuukyoku! Fly to the sky I can flight Fly to the sky I can flight Tobikome! Shinka no akashi Dive into another world Tobidase! Shinka wo shimese Fling to the over the rainbow Sakebe! KERO! KERO! Ore ga ou-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa TONOSAMA KERO! KERO! Ore ga kami-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa ore-sama Tonde tonde tonde Tottemo tonda dake Abura de KARATTO ageta to sa Sasami ja nai yo kaeru da yo Ame ga ZAAZAA futte kite Roku gatsu muika wa kaeru no hi Tobikome! Shinka no akashi Dive into another world Tobidase! Shinka wo shimese Fling to the over the rainbow Sakebe! KERO! KERO! Ore ga ou-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa TONOSAMA KERO! KERO! Ore ga kami-sama KERO! KERO! Ore wa ore-sama Tobikome! Tobidase! Hebi kowa ee! Maji kowa ee! Itsumo kono zama Tonde tonde tonde yumemiru Ido no naka Kanji むかしむかしの話　究極の進化で　生えてきたぜ足 不釣り合いな胴に　刺したような状態　俺は笑い者 だけどぴょんぴょん跳ねる　この脚力をナメちゃ困るぜ さらに大合唱で俺の美声を　聴かしてあげようクワァ ケロ　ケロ　ケロ　雨よ降れ降れ クワッ　クワッ　クワッ It's show time 跳び込め!進化の証 dive into another world 跳び出せ!真価を示せ Flying to the over the rainbow 叫べ! ケロ! KERO! 俺が王様 ケロ! KERO! 俺はトノサマ ケロ! KERO! 俺が神様 ケロ! KERO! 俺は俺様 飛んで飛んで飛んで トッテモ跳んだだけ 棒が一本あったとさ 葉っぱじゃないよ　カエルだよ 雨がザァザァ降ってきて あっという間に帰るだよ アカやアオやガマ　ウシにダルマガエル　まだ見ぬライバル そこどけ　しがらみかき分け進むぜ　なったる　トノサマ 邪魔する奴らは容赦はしねえ I am going my way カエルの子はカエル?負け惜しみだろ? 俺は究極! Fly to the sky I can flight Fly to the sky I can flight 跳び込め!進化の証 dive into another world 跳び出せ!真価を示せ Flying to the over the rainbow 叫べ! ケロ! KERO! 俺が王様 ケロ! KERO! 俺はトノサマ ケロ! KERO! 俺が神様 ケロ! KERO! 俺は俺様 飛んで飛んで飛んで トッテモ跳んだだけ 油でカラッと揚げたとさ ささみじゃないよ　カエルだよ 雨がザァザァ降ってきて 6月6日はカエルの日 跳び込め!進化の証 dive into another world 跳び出せ!真価を示せ Flying to the over the rainbow 叫べ! ケロ! KERO! 俺が王様 ケロ! KERO! 俺はトノサマ ケロ! KERO! 俺が神様 ケロ! KERO! 俺は俺様 飛び込め! 飛び出せ! 蛇怖えー! まじ怖えー!　いつもこのざま 飛んで飛んで飛んで夢見る 井戸の中 English Translation Once upon a time, during the process of evolution legs sprang out from my unbalanced torso. It's a stinging situation, I'm the laughingstock But hop-hop I jump, you shouldn't underestimate this ability to walk Furthermore I'll let you listen to my beautiful voice with a great choir Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit let it rain, rain Croak, croak, croak It's show time Jump in! I'm the proof of evolution dive into another world Jump out! I'll show my worth Flying over the rainbow Shout! Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm a king Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm the lord Ribbit! RIBBIT!! I'm a god Ribbit! RIBBIT! I am myself♧ Flying, flying, flying I was really just hopping around I found some long object it wasn't a leaf, it was something else Pitter-patter it started raining and on the blink of an eye I'm back home Whether it's a red or blue toad, or a daruma pond frog on an ox, I still can't see my rival You, move out. Make way for I am the lord I'm not gonna forgive those guys that hinder me. I'm going my way Like father, like son? Those are poor excuses, no? I'm the ultimate form! Fly to the sky, I can fly Fly to the sky, I can fly Jump in! I'm the proof of evolution dive into another world Jump out! I'll show my worth Flying over the rainbow Shout! Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm a king Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm the lord Ribbit! RIBBIT!! I'm a god Ribbit! RIBBIT! I am myself♧ Flying, flying, flying I was really just hopping around Crisply fried on oil it ain't chicken breast, it's a frog Pitter-patter it started raining June 6th is Frog's day♤ Jump in! I'm the proof of evolution dive into another world Jump out! I'll show my worth Flying over the rainbow Shout! Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm a king Ribbit! RIBBIT! I'm the lord Ribbit! RIBBIT!! I'm a god Ribbit! RIBBIT! I am myself♧ Jump in! Jump out! Snakes are scary~! Seriously, they are scary~! I'm always dreaming of flying, flying, flying inside the well Category:FLOW Lyrics